


How Ianto Lost A Tie

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ianto Jones, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reference to smoking, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ianto's Audi sits in the Torchwood garage out or view from prying eyes.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	How Ianto Lost A Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Here some sinful stuff that I had sitting around in my WIPs

Ianto Jones’ back slammed loudly against the galvanised steel frame of his Audi, a small, fleeting gasp escaping his mouth quickly before it was swallowed up by the attacking mouth of Jack, who captured Ianto’s lips in a hot, messy kiss. It was rushed, both men were breathing loudly but it worked and Ianto wasn’t complaining. Their noses clashed, teeth scraping each other. Work-broken hands twittered around his body, squeezing his hips, holding his face gently, bracing against the car, before running straight back to his hips again in an unending loop.  
  
Jack pressed himself up against Ianto nicely, softly lips leaving a wet trail along his jaw, following a long day-old stubble as teeth nipped as the delicate skin on the journey. His warm breath, coming out in rhythmic blows against Iant’s ear, had him shivering and squirming underneath the older man’s chest. Jack smirked, humming. Suddenly he grabbed the velvety lob in his mouth, teasing it relentlessly with his teeth and flicking a warm tongue over the indent from a past piercing that had healed up from Ianto hardly wearing it anymore. A brief thought to get it redone crossed his mind but it was swept away like flies on a desk as Jack pressed light, butterfly kisses to the curved shell of his ear instead. He followed around like a track until he reached his endpoint at the tragus, teeth grazing the spot just under the Welshman’s neatly trimmed sideburn that had already begun to pick up beads of sweat.  
  
Jack then continued on with the kisses, shadowing Ianto’s hairline as though it was a guided outline and Jack was covering the space with his medium of kisses, his lips his brush or pencil. He kept within the lines, coming to a stop at the other ear and giving it the same treatment its twin had received. Jack wasn’t about to neglect any part of his handsome Welshman, however, his lover began to shift under him impatiently so Jack left the ear alone and moved on to finish up the rest of the job and give the abandoned side of Ianto’s jaw as much love as the rest of his features had been given. It didn't feel so rejected anymore. Jack came full circle, completing the loop at Iantoi’s chin with a light catch of his teeth. The Captain then took Ianto’s parted lips on to his, the younger man kissing back with passion and a hint of eagerness.  
  
Jack pushed his tongue in like an invading force, not asking for permission as Ianto opened up his mouth to him. Their tongues battled as they both desperately attempted to taste one another and explore the other’s mouth. Jack wanted to savour the Archivist as much as he could, loving just was he could taste every time he kissed Ianto. There was coffee, which was no surprise as Ianto had made a new batch not too long ago, plastering itself to his tongue just so Jack could have a taste too. A dash of vanilla was there too, Ianto enjoyed having that in his brew and Jack wasn’t complaining. However, there was also a tang in there, something not so nice as the other two he’d discovered. It was Tobacco.  
  
"You've been smoking again?" Jack asked, pulling back a little hesitantly. Ianto’s lips trailed after his, eyes fluttering open slowly to reveal his pupils larger than the moon and eyes glistening with lust.  
  
"Just one.”  
  
"I wish you wouldn't." Ianto shrugged and just hooked his index fingers into Jack’s belt loops. He pulled the Captain closer, feeling himself be pinned completely to his own car and stuck under Jack. He liked it. Jack dipped his head slightly, angling it to the right and drawing Ianto back into a kiss.  
  
"Helps." He mutters solemnly against Jack’s lips, following up with a swipe of his tongue and heavy breaths. Jack cupped his face, palms warm and soothing, holding Ianto in place.  
  
"There are better ways."  
  
"Mmm, I know."  
  
Deepening the kiss and rekindling the passion that had begun to slip away, Jack’s hands travelled south gradually. Digits curling around his neck, lingering where he knew the quickened thumping of Ianto’s pulse was. Next, he found the pink collar, tugging on it suggestively but later proceeding to smooth down the crumpled material of Ianto’s suit jacket which would only just get more messed up the more they continued. Jack wound the striped tie around his hand, giving it an experimental tug and then letting it go, hands gliding down to Ianto’s sides. His hands gave the flesh there a soft squeeze, satisfied with the level of softness he found and running his hands now along the curve of Ianto’s behind, another favourite spot of his to touch. Just as soft as his tummy. His fingers dug at the round flesh through the layers of clothes. A delightful noises rose form Ianto’s throat. Jack gave it another, more thorough squeeze.  
  
Immortal fingers ran along the span of Ianto’s sleek, leather belt in a dance. Skillfully unbuckling it with lifts and tricks, not even looking. Jack loosened its hold on his lover’s dress trousers. He next dipped his hand under the garment, finding the Welshman’s underwear and the bulge his growing member had made with ease and precision. He skinned past it with a brush of his palm, not applying any pressure or going to takee hold of it. Ianto bucked his hips slightly before they fell back upon the Audi and his breathing picked up.  
  
The Captain broke their kiss, leaving his lover’s lips with a little lick. He then ripped his fly open without a care for the zip, sinking to this knees slowly and taking Ianto’s boxers down with him using his teeth, all while keeping eyes contact with the man. As his now fully hard cock sprung free, Jack looked down to it in awe. His mouth watered. He licked his lips. Then Jack wrapped his warms fingers around the pulsing length, squeezing it at its base a couple of times. Ianto whimpered up above him, still watching him with anticipation. Jack loved to tease and Ianto knew it.  
  
So he knelt forward, tongue glancing around the head that started to glisten with precum. He made sure his hot breath landed on the sensitive organ directly, just lapping at the head for now. He stopped once or twice to kiss the red tip, feeling it twitch under his touch and watching as Ianto refrained from forcing it past his lips. Gradually his hand began to stroke the shaft, twisting around and moving up and down in a painfully slow motion. Ianto let out more strings of pleasured noises.  
  
He kept his hand moving at that slow and steady pace, licking at the tip each time his hand met the base. It was clearly driving Ianto crazy, his pupils blown so wide Jack couldn't tell you where the beautiful rings of blue started. That brought a wicked grin to Jack's face. Ianto felt himself blush, now breathing deeply and struggling to keep himself back.  
  
When Jack's humid mouth enveloped the head, Ianto couldn't stop himself. He cried out desperately, bucking his hips up. Only Jack held him down, pressing his sides against the SUV and keeping them there. Ianto's head fell back against the metal with a light thump.  
  
"Shit-" He swore, hand now tangling in Jack's soft hair. He forced himself to look down, catching the Captain's eye as he moaned around his cock. He felt like he could cum right there and then. And then Jack pressed his wet tongue flat against the head of his dick, just sucking gently on the organ just poking into his mouth. Ianto was sure he'd blackout if Jack continued to be so cruel.  
  
With a soft hum, Jack slid his mouth down over his length at a snail's pace. His teeth dragging ever so gently against the skin. It left Ianto moaning and gasping, tugging on the man's hair. He felt like a mess. Once he was fully consumed by Jack's mouth, he let his eyes slip shut again, his lover working his wondrous tongue over the heat of Ianto's cock.  
  
Ianto's thigh began to shake and he braced himself again the vehicle as Jack let the Welshman's prick slip down his throat. He swallowed around it, throat constricting across the rock hard organ. It felt amazing. Ianto groaned loudly, it echoing around the vastly empty garage. He tried to rock his hips forward again but Jack refused to allow it. The Captain looked up at him, eyes shining in satisfaction and lust. Ianto held his gaze, watching as the man engulfed his prick, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin, sending Ianto through waves of pleasure. He felt his cock strain, balls tightening, he was close.  
  
All of a sudden Jack pulled off him, tongue swirling around his length as he moved. Ianto whined pathetically, looking down at his lover. His lips held tightly onto the tip, torturing the Archivist just that little bit more. With one last hum around his cock, Ianto spilt into Jack's mouth and the Captain took it without fault. His lapping tongue slowly stopping as Jack eventually let his lover's member fall from his hold. His orgasm left Ianto panting, legs shaking just a small bit.  
  
"Fuck." He mumbled to the vacant room.  
  
He'd still hardly caught his breath after that before Ianto fumbled around for the door handle, mind mushy from Jack's devious mouth and its tricks. His fingers loosely grasped the metal, yanking it open with more force than absolutely necessary. As Jack rose from his spot on the unforgiving ground, Ianto seized his braces in hand and tugged the older man into the Audi.  
  
Jack fell on the leather seat with a soft puff of air, the chair groaning under the rough landing. Ianto followed along, settling down nicely on the immortal's lap. His shoes, socks, trousers, and boxers thrown into the back seat. Jack smirked softly and brought him into a breathtaking kiss. Ianto could taste himself on Jack's tongue, moaning with delight.  
  
Ianto ground himself down on the bump in Jack's trousers, earning a sweet, little gasp upon his curled lips. He shoved the silver suspenders off of Jack’s shoulder’s then taking the liberty to unbutton the navy shirt to open up his lover’s body to him. The material was cast off and Ianto tugged at the plain undershirt. Their kiss broken just for a moment to remove the garment, leaving the Captain bare chested and chasing after his lover’s lips like a greek hero after a luringly beautiful nymph.  
  
Ianto started by placing his hands over the unblemished chest, tracing his fingertips along both clavicals before falling down to brush past the nipples and explore the less than flat - but perfect - abdomen. Each part was smooth and hairless, not a scar or mole in sight. He was the, to Ianto, the definition of divinity and that of a god. Then he pressed his mouth to the smooth skin, following the same path as his hands. As he let his lips wander, Ianto would stop to take the skin in between his teeth and suck a bruise that he knew wouldn’t stay long. His lover would let out the softest growls and gasps, his own hands working on the clothes that still kept the two apart.  
  
The pinstripe jacket was shoved off of Ianto's body, dropping over Jack's legs and onto the SUV floor with a muted noise. Jack then slotted his fingers underneath the silk looped around his lover's neck. The material was manipulated loose, dangling uneven down his chest as it fell free. He wrapped each end around a hand, using it to drag Ianto's lips back to his own. The Welshman's breath was hot and a little laboured, eyes shut as he devoured Jack's mouth.  
  
He could feel as the Archivist's nimble fingers tugged and pulled at his belt, half lifting his hips from the seat. He struggled with it just a bit as Jack kept him busy with his mouth but Ianto managed to successfully pull the prong free from the belt hole. Then he roughly heaved the leather from the trouser loops. It clattered against the door loudly, making Jack wince before he took it and threw it to join the clothes in the back.  
  
Next Ianto rose from his lap just enough to strip Jack of his slacks and underwear where they pooled at his ankles. It was a bit clumsy and Ianto found himself losing his balance more than once but it had both men laughing softly. Successfully stripping his lover, Ianto let Jack's pulsing cock free only to circle his fingers round it. A faint noise of pleasure left Jack's lips.  
  
His lover's giant hands caressed his naked thighs, gliding across the skin and hair, as Ianto gradually let his hand fall down and rise back up, stroking the neglected skin beneath it. With it came delectable noises from Jack, who's hands continued to explore, wandering over his hips and dipping downwards to the Welshman's arse. He squeezes the soft flesh, practically testing it, and nudging him forward. Jack needed more now.  
  
Except Ianto wouldn't indulge him in his desires, instead letting moving his hand away. Jack let loose a whine, something he would have been ashamed of if he out in the field or in front of anyone other than his Welsh lover. He moved his own hand closer only Ianto slapped it away and began to unbutton his shirt, stripping himself from the rest of his clothes and giving Jack unlimited access to his body. The tie fell down the crack between the seat and gearbox but both men didn't notice.  
  
Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto, holding him tightly, almost trapping him, as he began to attack his lover's sensitive neck. Sharp, pearly teeth nipping gently at the skin, tugging and pulling with care but leaving behind perfect little marks.  
  
His hands exploring more and more, grasping parts he could squeeze or scratching just lightly as places he couldn't. And slowly he rolled his hips upwards, growling low in Ianto's ear. The Welshman gasped and sighed, hands gliding up Jack's arms and through his hair to cradle the back of his head.  
  
Without a word, the Captain pulled back from Ianto's neck and crushed their mouth together. The kiss left both men panting and lips wet and abused. Jack then gazed up at the younger man, fingers brushing his cheek and then his lower lip just ahead of pushing the first two digits past the soft gateway.  
  
Ianto hummed around them, sucking on them lightly. His eyes shut briefly as he flicked his tongue around the pair before Jack pulled them free and replaced his mouth upon his lover's.  
  
Ianto hardly noticed when, with fingers still slick, Jack reached his hand behind him until his body jerked backwards with a gasp. The Captain had pressed the pads of his fingers to the tight muscle of his entrance and slowly began to manipulate it open.  
  
One fingers slipped through the ring and Ianto sunk back onto it, moaning from deep in his throat. Jack lazily moved it back and forth, no real rhythm to it, and eventually added the second thanks to Ianto's begging. The Welshman tried not to tremble but he couldn't help it as Jack slowly opened him up with a scissoring motion.He pulled Jack closer to his chest, bodied flush against each other. Suddenly he needed to be closer, to be touching.  
  
"Jack…please-" Ianto beg almost breathless. He smoothed his hands through Jack's hair again, revelling in the soft noise he makes come out of his lover's throat. His thumbs brushed both of Jack's temples and down to his cheeks.  
  
"Please what, gorgeous?" He had a smirk plastered on his face, pupils blown wide with lust, adoration and satisfaction.  
  
"Hurry up and fuck me, Cariad."  
  
"Gotta make due without lube, that okay?" Jack asked sincerely, leaving little butterfly kisses at his jaw but Ianto waved off his concern they'd done it like this before.  
  
So Jack removed his fingers, making his lover shudder in his arms, and spat into his palm. The Archivist laid his head down on Jack's shoulder, mouth at the joint and his sensitive neck. Jack hummed, member slick with saliva and just resting against Ianto's prepared hole. His lover nipped at Jack's pulse, urging the Captain to get moving. The head of his cock breached the ring, drawing a low, throaty moan from the man in his lap. The hairs on Jack's arms raised and he surged forward just a little bit faster until he was fully side.  
  
Ianto continued to tremble just slightly against him as he bottomed out, hands grasping at the expanse of his lover's back. Ianto had practically collapsed into Jack, sinking down as far as he could go on his cock. Then slowly Jack rocks his hips forward which brought a lengthy groan from Ianto. Jack couldn't stop one from spilling out of his own mouth either. 

The Captain started off with a slow rhythm, nothing more than a slightly rise and fall of his hips. He moved them in a small circle motion, hands wandering over Ianto's body as his teeth grazed his shoulder. Ianto, with his mouth beside Jack's ear, moaned and gasped angelically. With each passing moment, Jack's pace increased leading to Ianto becoming that ever bit louder and Jack's own noises mixing in with him. Meanwhile the temperature rose too and the beads of sweat on the two started to evaporate.

Bursts of ecstasy ripped through Ianto, melting his senses and leaving him a moaning mess. Jack's hand moved about to clutch the plastic handle on the door, gripping hard enough to pull it clean off. His other, his right, held the plump curve of Ianto's arse, nails digging in as he slammed upwards and his lover push down. Ianto's mouth chased Jack's, a clumsy kiss, neither really fully capturing the other's mouth but both trying. It was breathy, Ianto panting desperately as Jack breathed deep. Their noses bashed and teeth clashed, chests slid against each other and skin slapped against skin. The Archivist's hands crossed securely around the back of Jack's neck, attempting to guide the older man's lips to his still.

The Captain could feel the sweat building up on both of them. The car had steamed up and was rocking with their motion. It just made him smirk as he bit at Ianto's lip. For a moment, Jack thanked himself for falling for Ianto as he lifted his hips from the seat to drive himself deeper into his lover. They always had the best sex in his opinion.

"Jesus- shit Jack." Ianto practically hissed, nails scraping deeply at the nape of his neck as Jack increased his pace impossibly harder and impossibly faster. The Welshman cried out, burying his face along the line of Jack's shoulder. The Captain brought his hand from Ianto's arse to plant it squarely on his precipitation coated back, feeling the muscles work and tense with every rock or fall. Teeth nipped at Jack's tanned skin, making him moan and tilt his head. The skin buzz with a mild pain of the bite then Ianto's tongue relieved it, hot against the indent. It then begun to tingle, Jack knowing it was already repairing itself. Both feelings were amazing and Jack let his eyes slip shut.

His rhythm kept steady and almost rough until the very familiar knot grew in his abdomen and tightened with each thrust. As it grew stronger, Jack's pace became sporadic, no longer soully focused on pleasing Ianto but now intend on reaching his finish. Ianto felt the change to, clenching around Jack's cock as it moved inside him. It didn't take long for both of them to completely lose any sort of method, minds clouded by the building desire. Jack's head fell against Ianto's, hands now working to push Ianto further down on his dick as an almost animalistic want took over him. He growled, Ianto's own hand sat one tangled in Jack's hair and the second pushing against the window and leaving a smeared shape.

Then he came deep inside his lover, the feeling unmatched by anything else in the world and blinded Jack for a split second or two. Not long after, the immortal felt the hot splash against his stomach from where Ianto's almost neglected cock had been left. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing sounded, eyes shut as they rode out their orgasms. The Captain's breathing was laboured, heart beating mad in his chest while his body dealt with the flood of chemicals. He did, however, a light kiss to Ianto's shoulder and his thumbs gently stroked the area they could reach. Ianto didn't move from his spot for a while and Jack thought he had fallen asleep until the man rose off Jack with a quiet whine and moved himself to the driver's seat on the left.

Naked and disheveled, Ianto looked amazing. The slight redness to his cheeks from his exertion and the way his hair stuck to his forehead made him just as beautiful as the prim and proper butler look. Jack leaned over the gear shift, not caring much as it jabbed him in the gut. He just wanted kiss Ianto ignoring the pull of arousal that called to him again as his gaze fell over his lover.

"You look gorgeous." Jack complimented him as Ianto craned his neck forward to meet his lip. This kiss was slow and lazy, just an loving but not initiating anything. Ianto made.a noise of protest as Jack's declaration, hand clasping his.

"No, I look like I've just been shagged in my car." Retorted Ianto, hand brushing Jack's cheek as he pulled away slightly. The Captain watched as his iris contracted just a bit, hiding some of the beautiful blue he loved. Jack smiled at Ianto, leaving another quick peck to his lips as his hand followed the curve of his arm and landed on his right thigh.

"I think you're delectable." A small, embarrassed smirk sat on Ianto's face as he gently pushed Jack away.

"We should get home." Ianto said, reaching through and between the seats for his clothes. Jack smiled at the fact that it wasn't Ianto's house any more, it was just home. But he didn't comment, instead slapping Ianto's arse which hung near his face as the Welshman clearly struggled to grab all the clothes. He let out a noise of surprise and when he finally sat down, a harmless glare was thrown Jack's way along with his clothes meeting his face, to which Jack couldn't help but laugh at as he pulled them off.

Jack watched him with a carefully gaze as Ianto pulled on his shirt, leaving the top three buttons undone so a small amount of chest hair was visible and the seemingly untouched patch of skin taunted Jack and made him want to bite and mark it. Ianto caught his gaze, holding it as he pulled his trousers up lacking his boxers. Jack was stuck watching his lover dress so he forgot he had to do the same until Ianto - fully dressed - picked up the white vest and turned it right side out and handed it back. The Captain pulled out on along with his over shirts which he let Ianto button up for him, instead using his right hand to cop a feel at Ianto's behind. He wasn't stopped as he squeezed it, finding the small crescent marks from nails, but Jack was forced to pull his hand free when Ianto moved away.

The Audi didn't start its engine until Jack was fully dressed again and being less grubby with his hands. Jack did however receive a long suggestive kiss when they stopped in the residence only car park. Ianto left the car and Jack watched him, somehow looking like he hadn't just been ravished in an Audi yet looking like he had. Jack grinned to himself, climbing out of the car after.him. as he made it to the apartment, pushing through the open door, it occured to Jack he'd left his greatcoat at the hub. He'd just shut the door when Ianto appeared, looking slightly annoyed.

"Jack- where's my tie?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw
> 
> Everything is also posted on fanfiction.net


End file.
